


Can't Get Comfortable

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Can't Get Comfortable

Why can’t I get comfortable?

Again, you pushed back from the desk, arching your back in such a way that cracked your spine all the way up. No, that’s not comfortable either. You scooted to the side. You tried sitting in the rolling chair with your legs crossed at all different angles. Nothing was working. Oh yea, that’s why. When you looked down, you whispered to your stomach. “Hey, you, Leo…you’re in my way.”

Giggling from lack of sleep, you looked up from your desk and decided to stand up for a while. At 7 months pregnant, sitting at your desk to do paperwork was next to impossible. “Hey Reid?” you asked the genius. He was currently listening to classical music as he filled out his reports for the last case, but you had an important question. “You have a degree in engineering, right?”

Spencer nodded his head and smiled. He had a feeling he knew where you were about to go with this line of questioning. “Can you engineer a piece of desk, that I can switch out for what is currently in front of me?” You gestured down to your stomach in exasperation.

“Can’t get comfortable?” he asked.

“Nooooooooo,” you whined. “This kid is in the way.” You couldn’t wait to meet your baby boy, but dammit if you didn’t hate being pregnant. 

Just as you were about to suck it up and go grab a cup of (unfortunately) decaffeinated coffee (the one cup you were allowed for the day as per your OB’s instructions), your love and baby daddy sidled up to you with a cookie in hand. “What’s my kid doing?” he asked, bending down and kissing your stomach.

With a quick dip, you bent down and bit at the cookie that Dave may have had for himself, but fuck it, you were seven months pregnant with his baby, he owed you a cookie. “Leo is in my way.”

“His name’s Leo?” Spencer asked excitedly. You’d slipped. You and Dave had discussed names and only recently decided on Leo, so no one else knew yet. Both you and David nodded in Spencer’s direction. “Middle name?”

You pointed to Dave and he pointed at himself with a little smirk. “Leo David Rossi,” he said proudly, placing his hand on your stomach. The second his father’s hand touched down, little Leo kicked. “Woah, hey kiddo.”

Back pain while pregnant was absolute murder. You bent backwards again, trying to alleviate the strain, but nothing was helping. Sitting hurt. Standing hurt. Bending hurt. Everything hurt. “This kid is killing me, Dave,” you said, leaning into his shoulder. Repeatedly, you knocked your head into his chest until he brought the cookie back up to your face. 

“You want the whole cookie?” His hope of placating the wild, pregnant beast brought a smile to your face.

A shy hand reached out for the delicious disc filled with gooey chocolate. “Yes, please.” Without another word, you ate the rest of the cookie in about three bites. “Being pregnant sucks. I’m in pain. I can’t be out in the field. I have to pee every five seconds. I eat constantly. I eat weird shit like chocolate-dipped pickles, -”

“Ew,” Spencer said, his face scrunching up. 

“Exactly!” you exclaimed. “I’m over it. I want him out and I want to not be pregnant ever again. One is enough.”

At that moment, Hotch walked over with the cup of coffee you were going to get yourself earlier. “Thanks, Hotch.” You took the cup from his hands and resting it slightly on your stomach. 

“So, there won’t be a bunch of little Davids running around?” He smiled.

Dave shook his head definitively. “NO. Just the one. I’m an old man. I don’t want to be running after little kids in my 80s. Plus, I’ve got one already. Two is good.”

Considering you were only a few years older than his daughter Joy, you were sure this little boy was the only one you’d have, and that was more than fine. When you started at the Bureau, you never imagined falling in love with the veteran profiler - a man you’d always admired, but fall you did, and quickly. It took a little getting used to for Joy, but now you were great with each other. “Yea, one is good for me. I’m sure he’ll keep us busy.” 

Your boyfriend constantly alluded to the age gap between you. He couldn’t help that he fell for you, but he always felt as if people looked down on him for dating so much younger. “And you may be older than I am, but you are still very much sexy. And mine. So all of those groupies that throw themselves at your feet can go suck it, cause this is mine.” You waved your hands around him and then wrapped your arms around his neck.

When you leaned in, once again, your stomach got in the way. “See!” you said, pointing down at soon-to-be Leo. “In my way!”

Yea, little Leo was in the way, but more importantly, for the 10th time this morning, you had to pee, so you pushed off of your boyfriend’s chest to go towards the bathroom. JJ made her way over. “You’re getting to that stage huh?”

“Which one?” you asked.

She tried to hug you and failed. “That stage where even hugging someone is a project because the belly is the way.”

“Yessssssss,” you whined again. You were pretty positive the last two months of your pregnancy were going to be a whine fest.

“But he’ll be so worth it.”


End file.
